chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Hadley
|Last = |Appearances = 26 episodes |Actor = William Smillie}} '''Kevin Hadley '''is a former firefighter that was assigned to Rescue Squad 3 currently serving time in prison for arson. Background He joined Squad 3 prior to the start of the series and worked well with the team. Season 1 Severide began to help Peter Mills out by training him to join the Squad, including using his contacts to get him into classes which were already full. Hadley wasn't too happy about this and began to play pranks on Mills including pretending that his car window was smashed in and replacing some of his food with dog food. This was done while the station was being closely watched which led to Hadley forcefully transferring him to a different squad. (Retaliation Hit) Season 2 The firehouse begins to respond to a lot of fires which Jeff Clarke first believes is arson. Severide is the first one to find a link between the buildings noting that they're also listed as dangerous buildings on the firemen's map of the city or else directly targeting those at firehouse 51, including Peter's car, his family's restaurant, and spray-painting Severide's number to a building. (A Problem House) Severide meets with Hadley to ask him why he's setting all the fires in Chicago. Hadley tells Severide to prove it. (Prove It) He turns up at the firehouse, though he doesn't say much. He uses this as an alibi as the squad then have to go to another fire at a place listed as a dangerous building. Hadley turns up and says that he couldn't have set it because of this as Severide is held back from attacking him. (Defcon 1) Hadley turn's up at Mouch's union meeting while he's running for Union president, accusing him of turning his back on Hadley for not defending him and his job when he was forcibly transferred. Severide catches Hadley during a fire in another dangerous building where there's only one entrance and exit. He threatens to drop a bottle of litquid which would set fire to the building very quickly and kill everyone inside. Severide manages to stop him, but the fluid ends up covering Hadley who sets on fire. (A Nuisance Call) Kevin Hadley was eventually arrested and found guilty of arson, he is now serving his sentence in prison. Season 3 Hadley calls Severide when they begin to look into the fire which killed Shay and is suggested to be arson. He says that he has some information on the arsonist and want to meet up. Following his incident at his last arson, Hadley now has burn scars down at least the right half of his body. He also walks with a limp and had implied that he's in chronic pain. He wants to exchange information which he received from a letter with a mattress specifically designed for people in chronic pain. He shows the message which he receives from the person to Severide and tells him that there's a return address, but that he'll only give it to him once he's received the mattress. Hadley ends up sending the envelope to Severide. The address was an empty lot, but it was where Henry Mills died. (Three Bells) Appearances Note: His appearance is credited in the episode Always on IMDB but he doesn't appear.Category:Squad 3